Oregairu Volume 12-5
by End of Era
Summary: My take on events following on from Yahari Ore No Seishun LN volume 12 - Hikigaya Yui and Yukino arrive at the climax of their 3-way relationship, How will it end? Who will lose out? Will any of our MC's actually find happiness? Meanwhilst a mentor bids farewell, Haruno pursues her own wiles, siblings drift apart and Hikigaya will suffer endlessly.
1. Prologue

Slipping my phone precariously into my jeans pocket as I unconsciously broke into a sprint, the biting wind carried the distant wailing of a heartbroken female from a universe not dissimilar to our own. Gritting my teeth I tried to remember when determination had started to feel so natural, however determination towards what goal? What exactly was I trying to achieve?

"I promised I'd save her one day." Chuckling ironically to myself as I momentarily paused at a pedestrian crossing before scurrying onward.  
Hiratsuka sensei believed I could break through Yukinoshita's shell however completely unbeknownst to us, both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita's kindness coupled with their forthright attitude had completely eroded the protective barrier I religiously adhered towards. I had betrayed my self proclaimed "loner ideals" but to what end I wondered? Bursting through the school gates the school's traditionalist slogan loomed auspiciously in front of me, sprawled majestically just above the door, "Hard work will never betray you, only a lack of Ambition."

My trembling hand caressed the door handle as I hesitated and then nervously withdrew.

"Having second thoughts are we Hikigaya-kun?" Those disgustingly confident yet sternly spoken words could only belong to one person. Slowly turning around, the lean figure of Hayato Hayama proudly stood cross armed directly in front of me.

"Won't your clique be worried about your whereabouts Hayama?" Perhaps in another life Hikigaya Hachiman and Hayama Hayato were close friends, however the clash of methodologies proved too large a gap to narrow as two unflinching opposites glared towards one another.

"Refresh my memory Hikigaya-kun but didn't Yukino-san explicitly demand you stay away tonight?" Clearly neither party was prepared to provide a straight answer, however tonight left little margin for error in what I felt could possibly herald towards our climactic end.

"Hayama do you care about Yukinoshita?"

"Yukinoshita-san has been a sister to me for as far back as I can recall."

"Then stay the hell out of my way!" Determinedly turning back towards the school door, my heart rate returned to normal as my nerves completely evaporated into nothingness. Leaning down firmly on the handle I walked steadfast towards an uncertain future.

The dimly lit deserted corridors that usually felt warm and secure today felt oddly distant, as if the building was readying itself for our impending departure. Arriving at my destination, I gently wiped my palm across the lovingly written sign noted "Service Club". Memories of Yuigahama Yui's joyous face flooded into my mind as I remembered how hard she worked towards its procurement. However a loud wail of frustration interrupted my thoughts as I resolutely discarded my anxieties and proceeded inside.

Yukino Yukinoshita sat intimidatingly on her usual chair staring icily towards me. Gulping under her silent watchful stare, I ambled towards my seat and quietly sat down. My hands trembled as beads of sweat profusely dripped down the back of my neck, furthermore my vocal cords seemed to have lost the ability to function.

"Hikigaya-kun I thought I told you..."

"I can't!"

"Hikigaya what are you..."

"Just STOP!" Clenching my fists I threw caution to the wind, preventing Yukinoshita from finishing her sentence I bellowed my reply as Yukinoshita retracted in silent fear. Taking deep breaths to try to relax the flow of adrenaline currently circulating through my veins, I stared pleadingly towards Yukinoshita as a wealth of emotions flooded within me.

"You asked me...You asked me to save you some day...So let me...Let me help you...Please Yukino!" Yukinoshita's ability to quickly compose herself was almost robotic, the shift in demeanour as well as her tone of voice from frightened to authoritative could only be accomplished by the awe-inspiring specimen currently sat across the table from myself.

"Why?" My ears perked as my gaze shifted towards Yukinoshita's assertive glare.

"What do you mean why...?" Within a split second our roles had reversed and just like on so many previous occasions, Yukinoshita had easily managed to reassert control.

"Why do you want to help me? And don't use such a tired excuse that I asked for your help, you're above that Hikigaya-kun." Haruno wasn't scared to highlight her disgust in regards to our current predicament, however conjecture based upon emotions remained a path untrodden for myself and Yukinoshita Yukino.

I stared longingly towards the door, hoping with every fibre of my being any sentient life-form would enter and thereby prevent me from formulating a response. Sadly wishes built upon falsehood are generally rightfully ignored, as Yukinoshita's darkening features highlighted her increased agitation from my lack of response. Unable to stall further I decided to speak.

"Because I finally have something to protect." Yukinoshita's facial features remained unperturbed as she probed further.

"And what might that be Hikigaya-kun?" Staring unapologetically directly into Yukinoshita's eyes I responded: "You."

Perhaps this is what's known as "emotional progression," whereby the extensive influence of particular events mould those involved to react in a particular fashion. Myself and Yukino have had countless discussions and disagreements, however those discussions were tainted via an underlying deceit, one I believed was necessary for both our survival. Subsequently duplicity was no longer an option as I tensely awaited Yukinoshita's incoming response.

Yukinoshita didn't reply, instead enclosing her hands across her angelic face. Suddenly Yukinoshita's body rhythmically resonated as her heartbroken pangs of anguish enveloped our surroundings.  
Though taken aback my unyielding determination forced me into action; Carefully walking towards Yukinoshita I placed my arms tenderly around her shoulders as she responded in kind. Wrapping her arms around my waist Yukinoshita wistfully cried into my shirt for what seemed an eternity.

Hiratsuka sensei I guess you won: My egotistical self-preservationist attitude prevented me from seeing your plan. Wiping away tears currently forming beneath my eyes I momentarily smiled to myself, Yukinoshita Yukino was only ever half your goal...The other half was me all along.


	2. Chapter 1 - One Final Request

_**Chapter 1 -**_ _**One Final Request**_

Wearily stretching my arms as I gazed inattentively out the rain-kissed train window; Staggeringly brilliant lights shimmered in the night sky originating from various signs of human life, meshing together to form an almost indistinguishable psychedelic visual haze. Only the sensual rhythmic breathing of my exhausted female compatriot fast asleep beside myself, provided me with the soothing and highly familiar feel of human companionship in an otherwise eerily deserted a biting breeze penetrated the deepest crevices of my spine causing me to shudder, whilst almost simultaneously Yukino Yukinoshita's previously limp body unconsciously shivered resulting in her head somehow resting softly against my shoulder. Nervously closing my eyes proved unwise, as various images of Yukinoshita hopelessly weeping into my shirt began to flood my mind, the harsh pangs of guilt causing me to momentarily forget my own heightening a deep sigh of relief as I successfully repositioned Yukinoshita, before carefully removing my jacket and placing it tenderly around Yukino's slim figure. It's highly probable the darkness within the carriage coupled with my steadily increasing exhaustion had somehow formulated extremely realistic delusions, or more likely I had merely mistaken what I saw. Whatever the case I swear that for a moment so small that time itself had no knowledge of its existence, Yukino Yukinoshita's sensual lips pursed into a gracious smile.

The train drivers tired announcement of our impending arrival served to unexpectedly force Yukino awake, subsequently the sight of my jacket delicately wrapped around her failed to produce the irritation I perhaps unfairly expected.  
"Thank you...Hikigaya-Kun."  
"It's nothing really, my dead fish eyes have yet to rob me of my ability to act empathetically."  
"Hikigaya-Kun..."  
"Yeah?"  
"...Nothing...We should get up the train's about to stop." Yukino's hurried movements signalled the close to our frivolous exchange as I obediently nodded my agreement and quickly followed in suit.

To onlookers the unmistakable sight of two highly self-conscious teenagers stood silently besides one another would have provided substantially more questions then answers. Perhaps my initial conclusions regarding tonights emotional events were somewhat misguided. Regardless the phrase "the winds of change had arrived," felt particularly relevant as the viridescent light slowly engulfing us from beyond the opening train door beckoned us onwards. Walking shoulder to shoulder besides Yukino underneath my tightly gripped umbrella, primordial instincts of protection began to envelop my thoughts. Street-lamps beautifully illuminated the tiny droplets of water hurtling perilously towards us from the heavens above. The warm breeze-less night sky providing the perfect canvas for our picturesque meander towards the Yukinoshita residence. Momentarily lost in thought, Yukino suddenly tripped as I instinctively wrapped my arms around her slender waist preventing her inevitable fall, clumsily dropping my umbrella in my heroic moment of haste. Gazing longingly downwards towards the delicate specimen currently huddled sheepishly in my tender grasp, the rain mercilessly refused respite towards it's newly exposed victims. The phrase "time is relative," was now our reality as our synchronised breathing became the only audible sound in this accidental yet extraordinary instance. Neither of us able to break our mutual gaze, the crimson red of embarrassment began to envelop both our cheeks as I nervously gulped.

"Yukino-Chan, Hikigaya-Kun...Performing a Romeo and Juliet role-play in the street are we?" The unexpected voice probed a sheepish response as I nervously helped steady Yukino on her feet before turning to face the unknown person. The unnerving figure of Haruno Yukinoshita stood smiling menacingly towards us grasping my umbrella tightly between her fingers, perfectly sheltered from natures fury beneath her own designer umbrella. In comparison to the dishevelled and rain-soaked figures of myself and Yukino, Haruno stood beaming in her elegantly sexy violet dress, the embodiment of immaculate perfection regardless of the time or situation.  
"Nee-san what are you doing here...?" Haruno calmly strode towards Yukino, motioning towards her younger sister to take my umbrella.  
"Yukino-chan...Hikigaya-kun is kindly providing you his umbrella for the rest of your walk, mean-whilst I'll accompany him home."  
"But Nee-san..."  
"Yukino-chan this isn't a debate." Yukino gazed apologetically towards me, hopelessly shaking her head before resentfully grabbing my umbrella and trudging away.

Haruno reasonably satisfied that Yukino wouldn't return suddenly intertwined her arm in mine whilst simultaneously forcing her umbrella into my grasp, tip-toeing as she whispered seductively into my ear.  
"Hikigaya-kun we're going to have a little heart to heart."  
Haruno's ominous words achieved their goal as my heart began to frantically pound in a sudden wave of nervous anticipation. Her inhuman ability to draw out and feed off human anxiety was unimaginably frightening as we walked arm in arm onwards.  
Merrily humming to herself as she playfully pranced besides me, Haruno's calm demeanour mixed with the soothing sound of the raindrops above managed to provide a modicum of relief from my anxiety, persuading me to initiate a conversation.  
"Yukinoshita..."  
"Hikigaya-kun how long are you going to carry on with this facade?" Haruno smiled questioningly towards me, however her unexpected forthrightness left me deeply unnerved resulting in a pathetically whispered response.  
"I...I don't understand."

"I shall rephrase my question for you Hikigaya-Kun, will you be my future brother in law or not? If it's the latter by all means go off and play with Yu-Ga-Something-Hama." Our destination loomed directly in front of us however Haruno refused to unlink arms, providing me with no other option except a response. Staring longingly into the distance, I reminisced internally as numerous memorable images of joyous times spent with my fellow Service-Club members flooded my thoughts. Haruno's methodologies remained ruthlessly effective, however the determination with which I began the night had not completely dissipated spurring me forward.  
"I don't believe I'm in a position to make such an important decision for your sister." Haruno immediately stopped us both in our tracks. An unyielding sense of foreboding began to arise as the usually composed Haruno Yukinoshita stared menacingly towards the floor as she firmly spoke:  
"Hikigaya-Kun I advise you listen very carefully to my words; Your graduation is just around the corner and therefore your pathetic excuse of time no longer holds any value. Yukino-Chan is destined for unfathomable greatness and only your intolerable indecisiveness prevents its fruition." Haruno looked up, angrily narrowing her gaze towards me as she concluded:  
"Hikigaya-Kun...In this moment of time you maybe the only suitable candidate for Yukino-Chan; However if you continue refusing to make any viable decision in this ridiculous fashion...Believe me I won't hesitate to make the decision for you." Haruno didn't flash her typically insincere smile most likely labelling my presence as unworthy of attention, instead choosing to turn around and walk away without any further acknowledgement of my existence.

I remained in that spot unflinching completely exposed to the elements as the rain mercilessly continued unleashing upon my already water-logged clothes. That age old adage "the truth hurts" encompassed my situation as the usually deceitful and two-faced Haruno Yukinoshita completely exposed my signature indecisive approach. My own self-preservationist attitude towards both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita was built upon our future endeavours together in the Service-Club, however with graduation just over the horizon the Service-Club seemingly no longer existed and therefore invariably my time had run out. Hopelessly wiping away the remnants of my grief with my completely rain-soaked sleeve, the only certainty remaining was that my next major decision would deeply hurt someone I truly cared about.

* * *

"Hikigaya-Kun and Yuiga...Yuiga-San!" The obnoxious voice shouting towards us invariably belonged to the infamous Haruno Yukinoshita, standing closely beside an unusually nervous Hayato Hayama. Hurriedly intercepting us as we exited the store, Haruno excitedly invited us to lunch explaining how they had some time available before their parents meeting was complete. Sitting closely beside Yuigahama across the table from the intimidating couple of Haruno and Hayama, the unrelenting feeling of dejavu refused to depart as the current events felt all too familiar. Haruno smiled devilishly towards me before rudely interrupting my thoughts:  
"Hikigaya-Kun did you know it was Yukino-Chan's birthday today? Wouldn't it be a good idea for us all to have a nice birthday lunch together?" Haruno not waiting for my reply quickly dialled her younger sister. Passing the phone over to myself after exchanging pleasantries, an accomplished smirk emblazoned across her face as she did.  
"Erm hello?" Helplessly speaking into the phone, I knew I was merely a useful tool available for the leisurely use of the cold and calculated girl currently sat directly across the table from myself.  
"Hikigaya-Kun what are you doing there? Forget it I'll be right there." Sighing exuberantly, Yukino angrily closed the connection as I passed the phone back towards a beaming Haruno.

A few moments later Yukino Yukinoshita arrived, gracefully taking her seat besides a particularly uncomfortable looking Yuigahama. Haruno hurriedly opened her bag handing a delicately wrapped present to her younger sister as Yukino awkwardly accepted with a gracious nod. Suddenly Haruno turned slyly towards me grabbing my arm from across the table:  
"Hikigaya-Kun don't you have something to say on Yukino-Chan's birthday?"  
"Nee-San leave Hikigaya alone." Yukino spoke firmly towards Haruno, clearly unhappy with her elder siblings brazen actions.  
"I...I..." Before I could finish a previously silent Yuigahama turned to address me, her demeanour a far cry from the cheerful attitude I had become so accustomed to:  
"Hikki...You love Yukino don't you?" My eyes widened in horror as the alarmingly increasing sound of my heart thundered in my ears. Yui couldn't possibly have spoken those words in front of everyone could she? Sadly the unanimously shocked expression currently residing on everyone's face (except for an expectedly jovial Haruno Yukinoshita), confirmed my fears.

Haruno refusing to release her grip around my arm, playfully tilted her head towards me before gleefully mirroring Yui's question:  
"Yes Hikigaya-Kun...You love Yukino-Chan don't you?" Gazing anxiously towards an inconsolable Yukino proved fruitless. My throat suddenly dried as I became extremely conscious of my heavier and increasingly difficult breathing. Subsequently nobody else seemed to pay any attention as I stared in disbelief towards my sweat-dripping hands before attempting to speak:  
"I...I..." Suddenly Yuigahama hopelessly grabbed my arm and screamed towards the table, desperately fighting through the tears currently streaming down her soft crimson-tinged cheeks:  
"STOP LYING AND BE HONEST WITH EVERYONE HIKKI."  
"I...I...I LOVE YUKINO OK?"

Closing my eyes as I shouted, the terrifying sound of my heart incessantly pounding inside my head was becoming increasingly unbearable. Upon reopening my eyes it seemed that everybody's movements had suddenly slowed down. Yui's head was currently wrapped within her arms on the table as she hysterically sobbed, mean-whilst a sheepishly looking Yukino grabbed her jacket and ran towards the exit (with Hayama in close pursuit). On the other hand the deplorable Haruno Yukinoshita finally released my arm as she proudly stood to attention, her immaculately-glossed lips pursed into an emphatic smile as she victoriously marched towards her next conquest. Taking deep heavy breaths as I leaned back against my chair in a futile attempt to achieve even a modicum of respite as the relentless thundering sound of my heart refused to relinquish. Suddenly nausea and dizziness overcame my senses as my vision blurred, inevitably fading to black.

* * *

"Onii-Chan...Onii-Channn...Wake up Onii-Chan!" Bolting upright and breathing heavily as cold droplets of sweat currently pursing down the back of my neck reassured me of my return to reality.  
"What...Komachi? What are you doing here?" Staring towards the familiar face of my cute younger sister provided a calming wave of relief as my breathing instantly relaxed.  
"Onii-Chan you were having a bad dream weren't you?" Komachi bent her head worriedly towards me as I playfully poked her cute perky nose causing a hasty retreat, chuckling softly as Komachi irritatedly scrunched her face.  
"Haha sorry...Yeah you can call it a pretty bad dream I guess...I'm feeling somewhat better though now that your here." Komachi exaggeratedly rolled her eyes in disbelief, before gracefully sitting besides me and tenderly resting her head on my warm shoulder.  
"Well go on then...Tell me what happened Baka Onii-Chan." Komachi remained my one constant shining light in an otherwise cold and unforgiving life, someone whom I could trust unconditionally whatever situation arose. Taking a deep breath to collect my thoughts I began to recount my story:

"Myself, Yui, Yukino, Haruno and Hayama were eating together when Yui suddenly asked me if I loved Yukino and..." My voice faltered as I aimlessly clenched my fist in a farcical act to feign self determination, however perhaps repeating those ill-fated words was too difficult a task as I shamefully looked away from my endearing younger sister. Komachi sensing my discomfort affectionately placed her soft hand above mine and verbalised the words my tongue was unable to.  
"You said you loved Yukino-Senpai didn't you Onii-Chan?" Silently nodding my approval towards Komachi, her lips pursed into a knowing smile:  
"Onii-Chan do you remember our previous conversation? I told you that Komachi has a future too...I love both Yukino-Senpai and Yui-Senpai and would love to call either one my beloved sister, however you have to make a decision soon or you'll lose them both and... And Komachi isn't going to marry a Baka Onii-Chan even if I love you more then anything in the whole world!" Komachi warmly hugged me and provided me with her signature peck on the cheek before silently returning to her room.

Komachi's words felt all too familiar, both Haruno Yukinoshita and my younger sister had essentially verbalised the same words albeit with substantially differing undertones. The metaphorical hourglass counting down the time remaining on my current relationships was fading towards non-existence; Was I indeed destined for an eternity of loneliness? Or would my yet unanswered prayer of something truly genuine finally become a reality. Exhaustedly checking the time on my phone, (5:09am) I realised my body still required a few extra hours of sleep as I felt my consciousness slowly slipping away.

RIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

Springing up in bed and hastily grabbing my phone wondering who had the discourtesy to awake me from my slumber this early on a Saturday morning, (Shizuka-Sensei)...Why am I not surprised...I had better answer before she pretends she's Spider-woman and comes flying through my window.  
"How may I be of service Sensei?"  
"Don't get smart with me Hikigaya...Do you have anything planned this morning?"  
"Honestly I haven't been awake long enough to actually be able to plan anything."  
"Brilliant!...I'll pick you up at 11?"  
"...Somehow I don't believe I have a choice in the matter."  
"You don't...See you then." Narrowing my eyes towards my phone wondering if one day I might conceivably understand Hiratsuka-Sensei's countless spur of the moment procrastinatory adventures. Resigned to my fate I hurriedly showered and changed; I imagine irritating a single and very desperate middle aged female could prove highly detrimental to my well-being.

Hiratsuka-Sensei pulled up in front of my house in typically dramatic tyre-squeeling fashion, (I imagine she's trying to compensate for the lack of a male influence in her life). Before proceeding to enter I took a moment to once again admire Sensei's gorgeous red sports car, even if you were to call it a midlife crisis purchase this auto-mobile remained a thing of immaculate beauty. The recently polished paintwork glistened spectacularly in the morning sun as I opened the door and sat down in the warm rich smelling leather seats, the thunderous roar of the engine signalling our eventual take off. Hiratsuka-Sensei anticipating my anxiety regarding her peculiar unscheduled visit broke the silence:

"Hikigaya you look like you've just been kidnapped...Perhaps you should try to relax a little?"  
"A Saturday morning outing albeit with an admittedly stunning staff member, isn't my typical choice for a weekend adventure Sensei." Hiratsuka-Sensei glanced curiously towards me, graciously covering her mouth before letting out a flirtatious giggle.  
"Ahh...Hmm I see your socialising skills have dramatically improved...Apologies for the very short notice regardless."  
"It's fine... So why the sudden visit Sensei?"  
"How's things with Yukino?" Hiratsuka-Sensei intentionally avoided my question, however I imagine her referral towards Yukinoshita was a hint towards her hidden agenda.  
"I wouldn't know...I haven't spoken to Yukino since the other night." Narrowing her eyes towards me Hiratsuka-Sensei indicated and pulled the car over to an eventual complete stop. Sensei's inviting demeanour completely evaporated becoming markedly more serious:  
"Hikigaya I haven't told you or any of the other students... I'm leaving Sobu High at the end of the year. My contract is over and I've agreed to join a different school outside Chiba."  
"Really? I'm sorry to hear that Sensei, Komachi will be thoroughly disappointed I know how fond she was of you."  
"Hikigaya do you remember the Battle Royale?" Sensei clearly not in the mood to answer my whimsical regurgitations firmly gripped the wheel and reignited the engine with a deep roar.  
"Yeah...You never stated who the victor was though."  
"That's your problem Hikigaya...Forever concerned with the outcome and never the process. I mentioned before that I wouldn't be able to watch over you forever...The Battle Royale was never about winners or losers it was about achieving personal growth. My wish was always for both of you to achieve your full potential, living happy and prosperous lives...Whether that be alone or together." Hiratsuka-Sensei hesitated slightly as she uttered those final words, her mannerisms were indicative of a more intimate relationship between myself and Yukinoshita as opposed to being purely educational.  
"You sound less of a teacher and more a loving parent every time our paths cross Sensei." Sensei's increasingly flushed cheeks hinted towards her maternal instincts becoming rekindled as she affectionately laughed.  
"Hahaha...Maybe one day...Regardless I have a question for you Hikigaya, why were you so determined to help Yukinoshita that night?" Sensei's jovial attitude didn't last very long as her typically intense and forthright demeanour I had become so accustomed to instantly returned. My recent encounters with extremely strong-willed females had provided me with some minor understanding towards the continual shifting emotional travails due to that famed hormone Oestrogen.  
"I don't know..." It's been said that were you ever to find yourself face to face with a bear your best hope for survival would be to play dead. Perhaps I had become too influenced by bears as comparing Sensei to one seemed somewhat tentative.  
"You've never been a good liar Hikigaya...Understand the reasoning behind your actions and you'll know what your next step should be." Hiratsuka-Sensei's ability to fully engage an individual in conversation was extremely impressive. Gazing out towards the familiar house situated a short distance away, I suddenly noticed Sensei expertly decelerate the car towards a complete stop, (a somewhat less flamboyant stop then her previous attempt I should add).

Wearily stepping out into the warm mid-afternoon heat, I paused momentarily turning back towards Sensei:  
"Sensei...Thank you." Smiling brightly towards me, Hiratsuka-Sensei encapsulated radiance instantly reminding me of Yukino's lustrous smile.  
"Your very welcome Hikigaya...Please don't let me down."  
"I won't...I promise." Carefully closing the door and taking a few steps back from Hiratsuka-Sensei's inevitable reckless getaway, I had the sudden feeling that absolute clarity was almost within my grasp. "Understand the reasoning behind your actions," the words so eloquently spoken by my sensational mentor. Hiratsuka-Sensei would be the Service-Club's final requestee and one that would bring the Service-Clubs three founding members uncertain relationship towards its unforgiving climax. As my unwavering hand firmly pushed down upon the house door handle, I knew I currently stood teetering on the threshold of my own unwritten destiny. The outcome of this final task would herald us towards our inevitable future...Failure is no longer an option.


	3. Spin off story - Hachiman-Kimi No Na Wa

**Hachiman...Isn't Your Name**

* * *

Not for the first time I found myself elegantly reclined on my extremely expensive wine-red velvet club chair, gazing out towards the pleasant rays of sun brilliantly illuminating every crevice of my room. Intricately swirling the rich glass of Sherry delicately grasped between my fingertips as the floral aroma filled the air. The hint of a smile purses across my lips as my eyelids begin to close and a single thought crosses my mind: "Do I really deserve this life?"

"Daddy...I'm bored." No rest for the wicked I believe is the phrase. My pretty young five year old (Rumi) narrowed her gaze exasperatedly towards me whilst keeping her arms firmly crossed, before utilising her now signature exaggerated huff. Her waist-high silky straight black hair, delicate features and slim frame bore a striking resemblance to her breathtakingly gorgeous mother.

"Rumi-Chan would you like to see some photos of myself and your Mum when we were younger?" Tenderly grasping Rumi's tiny hand as she happily nodded her approval, I calmly sat her besides me on the floor as I reached towards a dark blue tightly-packed photo album intricately embossed in golden calligraphy with the words "The Service-Club" on its cover. Wiping away the small remnants of dust as I carefully opened the album, a wave of excitement began to envelop me as I joyfully pointed out various smiling images of myself, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama whilst reminiscing about all the ridiculous (and generally self-inflicted) events that culminated with each photo.

"Daddy why are you crying?" A confused expression was plastered across my face as I tilted my head questioningly towards Rumi.

"What do you mean Rumi-Chan?"

"Tears are flowing down your cheeks Daddy look!" Rumi pointed towards my face as she hesitantly stood up and began taking a few steps backwards away from me. I'm crying? Slowly moving the back of my hand across my cheek, the warm remnants of grief felt oddly familiar as my surroundings suddenly faded into darkness. 

* * *

Sighing despondently as I forced myself to sit upright in bed, my hands remained hopefully outstretched in-front of me as if awaiting an embrace from the beautiful wife of my dreams. Wearily stealing a glance towards my cheap bedside clock (7:25am) I felt as if my frequently occurring delusions were merely another tool of despair at God's infinite disposal. At least I still had some time to kill before I had to depart towards my unbelievably tedious day job at Microsoft across town.

I had no pretty young daughter, no beautiful wife and more importantly no floral aroma-releasing glass of Sherry. The photo album indeed existed (though not quite the fancy gold-embossed album of my dreams), however it's whereabouts had long since entered the realm of fantasy and mythology along with Heracle's golden shield and Medusa's decapitated head.

10 lonely years have passed since that fateful day; The day I mustered the iota of courage required to surreptitiously lower myself down on one knee and propose to the irrepressible Yukino Yukinoshita.  
Sadly my frequent picturesque fantasies whereby the two of us enjoyed a long and intimate life together failed to materialise, as a despondent Yukino inconceivably rejected my proposal subsequently flitting off to America within a few days (along with Haruno).  
Furthermore Yuigahama upon hearing about my life's pathetic (yet possibly expected) turn of events, dejectedly broke off all contact with both myself and Yukino and I've heard from neither of my ex Service-Club compatriots since.  
Oh well...I had better hurry up and get ready for work or I'll be adding getting fired to my non-existent list of life achievements.

Staring wearily out the train's rain-soaked windows towards the menacingly dark clouds unleashing mercilessly towards us, I began to wonder where exactly I received the motivation to continue this shitty tedious daily routine. Work, home, sleep, work and repeat, I felt like a machine programmed for no other task then the droll repetitive requests from the droves of computer-illiterate Windows users. A hopeless sigh escaped my lips as the train door slowly opened, the dreary scene outside failing to provide any upliftment in my spirits.

Deciding to indulge in a small alcoholic beverage which may or may not (most likely the latter) help me get through the monotonous work day, I therefore stopped and bought a bottle of Budweiser from my local groceries. However as I ambled back into the bustling streets I noticed an unexpected improvement in the weather, the rain had almost completely subsided and the warming sunny rays had begun to penetrate through the clearing skies. This seemed the perfect time for a small detour allowing me to enjoy the scenic route my boss always blathered on about, (not to mention providing me a few vital extra minutes for the alcohol to clear from my system).

Tossing my empty bottle into a nearby recycle bin as I squinted against the now searing rays of sun bathing my surroundings in a warm glow, my destination lie at the top of these ludicrously long stairs situated on an extremely steep hill, (was this my boss's subtle hint regarding my precariously low stamina?)

Taking a deep breath as I placed my hand on the hand-rail besides me and determinedly began my treacherous walk uphill, an endearingly soft scent caressed my nostrils as I eagerly searched for the origin of this heavenly smell. As if having arrived from another realm, a lustrous young lady with peachy-orange hair wrapped into a delicate bun appeared walking towards me as that alluring aroma filled my every senses. For that small moment in time whereby our paths crossed, our eyes met as joyous memories of the Service-Club began flooding back and I knew my one miniscule chance for redemption had arrived.

"Hey...Haven't we met?" The beautiful peachy-orange haired girl stopped and slowly turned towards me, tears flowed freely down her soft crimson-tinged cheeks as she smiled brightly:  
"I thought so too," was her soft reply.

The following fateful words uttered almost simultaneously weren't ours, they had been spoken long ago by two incredible people sharing the exact same moment as us. Those people belonged not only to a different time but also a different world, a world not only in a very distant universe but also a very distant place. However for that single impossible moment in time their emotions amalgamated with ours; A complex mixture of joy, relief, happiness and most importantly hope were all incorporated into three simple words as we gazed longingly into each others eyes and proclaimed:

 _ **"Your name is."**_


	4. Ch 2: Something Truly Genuine

_Chapter 2_ – **Something truly Genuine**

 _Hachiman's inner monologue:_

 _Spare me a moment of your time if you will...Or my time I guess...Oh whatever...Sifting between variations of third and first person monologues won't provide any further clarity towards my situation._

 _My question is thus: What exactly is_ _ **Genuine**?_

 _The answer however is more akin to deducing Haruno Yukinoshita's true motivations behind her actions...Nigh on impossible. In reality genuinity is a highly personal matter and therefore is extremely subjective depending on the situation and individual involved. The successful philanthropists of the world would provide a completely different answer when compared to the anti-social forever-hopeful unsuccessful loners in society, (though this is in no way a reference to myself nor is either answer incorrect)._

 _My personal take on genuinity has drastically evolved over time, fundamentally built upon my social interactions (both wanted and unwanted). To be truly genuine means not forcing your own ideals or presumptions upon anyone and having your partner reciprocate in kind. Emotions are merely secondary if your relationship remains untainted from lies and deceit._

 _My time at Sobu High draws towards its dramatic climax and though I've made progress both socially and intellectually, I anxiously fear a future without attaining my wish for something truly genuine. There remains only one aspect of my life which remains a certainty; There will only ever be one Yui Yuigahama...And there will only ever be one Yukino Yukinoshita._

* * *

 **[RIIIIINNNNNGGGG]**

Gazing wearily towards my phone wondering why everyone seems to have developed a propensity for waking me up in the early hours of Sunday morning; ( _Yuigahama calling_ ), Yuigahama's calling this early? That's odd.

"Hello."

"Hikki...How've you been?"

"Fine thanks...Something up?"

"...You know Hikki it's impolite to try to move the conversation on so quickly."

"Sorry...How are you Yuigahama-San?"

"Great!...I have good news Hikki...We're going on a ski trip to Hokkaido next week!"

"Wait what? We are? Who decided this and why am I only hearing about this now?"

"It was Hiratsuka-Sensei's idea...The school allowed her to choose 6 students to take with her to Hokkaido as a leaving present and she chose you, me, Yukino, Hayama, Miura and Iroha-Chan. It's all fully subsidised and we're leaving tomorrow!"

"Hold it tomorrow? I don't want to..." The moment I uttered those words I realised it was a mistake, as Yuigahama's usual friendly tone darkened in a flash.

"Hikki...Your coming got it?"

"Ye...Ye...Yes Maam!" Holy shit women are scary... 

* * *

"Ok boys and girls this is a school trip with your parents blessings and therefore no hanky panky or anything alcoholic...Understood? Miura I'm looking at you in particular."

"YES SENSEI!" The 6 of us resoundingly agreed to obey these simple rules.

"OK so Yuigahama, Yukinoshita, Miura and Iroha will be sleeping with me, whilst Hikigaya and Hayato will be together in the other room. You can all do the skiing lessons at your own pace today and then we'll all meet together for dinner back here tonight...Agreed?"

"YES SENSEI!"

"Good now try to stay together for safety, but above all enjoy yourselves!"

Watching everyone excitedly scamper off into their separate rooms at our newly arrived private ski lodge, I paused momentarily wondering how the hell this all got arranged in less then a day, (either Hiratsuka-Sensei is secretly some voodoo magician, or perhaps less likely she's a priest and this was an act of God...Yeah somehow I don't see it either). Slowly ambling into my room I looked up to see an enthusiastic Hayama already changed into his impeccably worn ski gear as he smiled amicably towards me:

"You coming Hikigaya-Kun?"

"No thanks I think I'll stay here and do something infinitely more useful...Like playing my Gameboy."

"Suit yourself." Flashing his typically fake complimentary smile, Hayato Hayama (together with the rest of his personal female cheering-squad) pranced away, most likely on route towards achieving his next inevitable record breaking accomplishment.

Mean-whilst lying down on my own bed, I set about achieving my own type of accomplishment; Breaking a ridiculously high 5 year record on Tetris set by my favourite sister Komachi!

"HIKIGAYA!"

"AAHH...Sensei holy shit you scared me." Hiratsuka-Sensei smiled mischievously towards me behind the slightly open door, clearly enjoying the spectacle of me being scared half to death.

"How did I know you'd still be here alone...Get your swimming trunks on and grab your towel your coming to the hot springs with me." With that Hiratsuka-Sensei hurriedly disappeared as I hopelessly turned off my Gameboy and went looking for my trunks and towel, knowing fully well that as per usual I had approximately zero say in the matter.

* * *

The natural hot springs was enclosed in a private pool situated towards the rear of the lodge beyond small separate male/female changing rooms. A wooden shelter covered the top of the pool with several lamps shining down towards the pool attached around the top.  
Peering nervously out of the changing room towards the hot springs area, an unexpected chill caused me to shiver as I looked up towards the beautiful blood-red sky as the sun began its final descent towards the horizon.

The gentle steam rising from the hot springs (along with my video-game destroyed eyesight) was making it extremely difficult to make anything out, however Hiratsuka-Sensei's unmistakably sensual outline was clearly visible as she sat alone with her back towards me in the springs. Taking a deep breath before approaching the springs, I calmly sat down opposite Hiratsuka-Sensei. Though once I laid eyes upon Sensei's sexy swimsuit my calm demeanour quickly evaporated towards something more akin of a nervous pubescent child.

Sensei's figure was beyond that of a goddess as her tiny black and white striped two piece failed to provide any sort of cover for her deceivingly large assets. Her silky smooth black hair was tied back perfectly behind her smooth toned shoulders. Hiratsuka-Sensei clearly flaunting her beauty began seductively washing herself with the steamy-hot spring water. Water-droplets glistened brilliantly in the lamp-light as they splashed gracefully in the steaming water around us. My breathing was becoming increasingly heavy as I nervously turned away, pathetically failing at hiding my now crimson-red face.

"It's not polite to stare Hikigaya...Even if I do look especially sexy tonight." Turning slowly back around as I narrowed my gaze safely towards my own legs before talking:

"That's pretty difficult what with your X-rated show Sensei." Hiratsuka-Sensei sheepishly covered her mouth as she let out an infectious little giggle, shyly turning away as she noticed my prying gaze.

"Well all those years I spent trying to get rid of your dead fish-eyes Hikigaya...I didn't want that to be how you remember me once I'm gone." Sensei's buoyant expression suddenly evaporated as her features became decidedly more solemn. Sighing I sauntered over and sat closely beside Hiratsuka-Sensei, her eyes widening due to my unexpected forthrightness.

"Hikigaya..."

"Sensei those years you spent providing me with your "S _pecial Finishing Blow_ " as well as all the...Sometimes unnecessarily harsh verbal abuse are all impossible for me to forget; Not because I hate you for it, in fact it's the complete opposite. You've been a mentor and a role model both within school grounds and outside and I hope one day I could repay even a fraction of the kindness you've shown towards me."  
As I spoke Hiratsuka-Sensei's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she stared nervously into the distant.

Suddenly a cold chill pierced through us, causing us both to simultaneously shiver and huddle closer together. The drop in temperature was accompanied by the presence of perfectly shaped snow-flakes, meeting the steam rising from the springs completely in tandem as they gracefully descended. Sensei placed her arm tenderly around my waist as we stared towards the heavens, fully captivated by the magical scene unfolding before us.

"Hikigaya...Since as you know I'm unable to enjoy scene's like this with a husband...I'm truly grateful I got to share this moment with my favourite student. I can say without any hesitation that you'll mature into a wonderful husband one day." Glancing towards the beautiful specimen currently sat besides myself; I nodded my head appreciatively, knowing how lucky I was to have been a part of Sobu High's history.

"There's no doubt in my mind that any sane man would be lucky to call you their own Sensei." Hiratsuka-Sensei was beaming as she climbed elegantly out the pool before holding her hand out towards me:

"What say we go inside before we fall in love eh Hikigaya?" Chortling to myself I graciously took Hiratsuka-Sensei's hand and happily followed her back towards the changing room.

* * *

"SSSSURRRRPRISSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!" Hayama, Yuigahama, Iroha and Miura all stood in-front of the main room in the lodge, dressed in elegant formal clothes whilst bearing flowers and cards. The room had been beautifully decorated with streamers and banners bearing the words "We'll miss you" and "Thank you Sensei" whilst various goodies including soft drinks, crisps, cookies, (and in particular an expensive-looking bottle of champagne with a velvet-red ribbon tied around its neck), lay delicately above a white sheet spread out across the carpet.

"What...What's all this?" Hiratsuka-Sensei's flushed cheeks returned with a vengeance, particularly as we were slightly underdressed with only shorts and t-shirts covering our dried swim-wear.  
Hayama and Miura stood forward, Hayama flashing his signature smile as he spoke:

"Sensei you've done so much for us over these past few years and therefore we wanted to show you how much you mean to all of us!" Miura vivaciously nodded her agreement standing proudly besides Hayama.

"Thank...Thank you so much guys this means alot to me...Hikigaya I think we should quickly go change before joining the festivities."

Upon returning I came to find Hiratsuka-Sensei inevitably helping herself to her expensive-looking bottle of champagne as she sat beside the other girls listening to their stories from earlier today, whilst the girls helped themselves to all the various snacks. Sensei had changed into a ravishing velvet-blue body-hugging dress highlighting her incredible cleavage, however as I surveyed the room a feeling of unease began to envelop me as I noticed the lack of presence of one particular individual.

"Hayama where's Yukinoshita?" Hayama was quietly sitting alone on a chair finishing a large can of Coke as he looked up towards me, a worried look plastered across his face.

"I was just thinking about her now...She went off to buy a cake a while ago but she should have been back by now." Images of myself and Sensei sitting below the heavy snowfall flashed across my mind as a red mist began to envelop my senses which I inevitably directed towards Hayama:

"You let her go out alone? IN THIS WEATHER?"

The loud chattering around the lodge stopped as everyone stared towards me, stunned into silence due to my sudden unexpected outburst.

"Hikigaya calm down...What's going on?" Hiratsuka-Sensei quickly moved between the two of us to relax the situation just as Hayama had stepped angrily towards me.

"Yukinoshita is out there alone right now...Something might already have happened to her!" I stared towards my now trembling hands as I spoke, mean-whilst the girls had silently walked beside us. Miura was doing her best to try to relax Hayama whilst Iroha and Yuigahama were stood silently besides me. Hiratsuka-Sensei looked alarmingly concerned as she ran towards the window and stared out at the unmercifully worsening storm.

"Sensei shall we all go out and look for Yukino? I'm starting to worry about her myself." Yuigahama's words came out in a whisper as she stared nervously towards the window.

"No! Not happening, I am not risking something happening to all of you. You guys are my responsibility...I'm going to try to call the authorities." Hiratsuka-Sensei ran towards the phone, swearing angrily down the phone as the line refused to work.

Clenching my knuckles I ran out the room and threw in some supplies into my bag including a blanket, a small medical kit and some snacks; Throwing on my warm jacket and boots as the girls shouted after me. Upon returning I came to find Hiratsuka-Sensei stood defiantly in front of the door with her arms outstretched. Staunchly walking up-to Sensei I could feel my anger reaching a fever-pitch.

"Sensei your not going to stop me going after her." Deep down I knew that Sensei was doing her best to look out for her students, and subsequently I would come to deeply regret my hurtful words towards my mentor. However at this point in time rational thinking was merely wishful as my thoughts were only concerned with a frightened and alone Yukinoshita.

"Hikigaya I told you something could happen to you if you go out alone!"

"SOMETHING COULD HAPPEN TO YUKINOSHITA IF I DON'T!"

"Senpai..." Iroha's single tentative word reflected the shocked response from the others in the room. Hiratsuka-Sensei's arms dropped in defeat as she silently moved away from the door as I determinedly walked forward.  
Cautiously opening the door the biting wind immediately pierced through my skin (a stark warning for my perilous journey ahead). Momentarily turning back towards a distraught looking Sensei, I felt my previous self-confident attitude become quickly replaced by deep feelings of regret as I choked out three pathetically simple words:

"Forgive me Sensei." 

* * *

Trudging through the hellacious environment consisting of rapidly rising levels of snow as well as a painfully biting breeze, I constantly reminded myself that positive thinking would be my only path towards salvation. Making sure to shout "Yukinoshita!" at regular intervals in the slight chance that she'd overhear, my determination was becoming severely tested as both my visibility and energy were reaching dangerously low levels.

Without any sense of time or distance (and unable to check my phone for fear of losing it) I was becoming severely disoriented. Ambling past a lit safety hut the thought of resting crept into my mind, however every passing moment was time Yukinoshita didn't have and therefore I forced myself onward. Suddenly a stray branch caused me to lose my balance as I fell face first in the freezing snow, gritting my teeth in dismay I knew neither I nor Yukinoshita could last alone much longer.

"Help me somebody!" Had my levels of disillusionment manufactured extremely realistic delusions or had I really heard those words?  
"YUKINOSHITA!" Willing my body back to it's feet I shouted desperately in every direction and cupped my hand to my ear as I awaited a response.

"Hikigaya-kun is that you?" Those unmistakable words being faintly repeated could only belong to one person as I threw caution to the wind and bolted towards the source. A huge tree stood directly in-front of me and huddled petrified against it was an extremely dishevelled and weak-looking Yukinoshita. Momentarily closing my eyes as I sniffed with joy, I made sure to internally thank God (or whatever merciful being kept Yukinoshita safe) as I kneeled in relief besides her.

"Yukinoshita are you hurt?" Yukinoshita winced in pain as I spoke, before shaking her head and laughing ironically to herself.

"Extremely perceptive as always aren't you Hikigaya-Kun? I tripped over before and my ankle is completely swollen therefore I can't stand up...More importantly what possessed you to come out here alone?"

"I should be asking you the same question...But we don't have time I need to get you inside."

"Hikigaya...I'm not sure if you noticed but were not exactly near any houses." Yukinoshita began to quietly sob in pain as she reached out despairingly towards her leg.

I needed to take control, indecision would herald forth our untimely demise. Clenching my fist in determination, I wrapped my arm carefully around Yukinoshita's waist whilst placing her arm over my shoulder as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Yukinoshita...I passed a safety hut just nearby, if I can get you there we can rest and maybe call for help...You just need to trust me." Yukinoshita nodded her head towards me as I carefully raised her off the floor, quietly yelping in pain as she wiped away the icy tears beginning to form beneath her eyes. Keeping her swollen leg slightly raised as she did her best to hop along besides me, we eventually made slow progress as I narrowed my gaze wilfully towards the nearing light of the safety hut.

My hand softly caressed the door handle as I momentarily closed my eyes and began to pray it wasn't locked. Firmly pressing down on the handle and flinging the door open, I breathed a sigh of relief as myself (and a worryingly pale Yukinoshita) sauntered in. The hut wasn't very large and only comprised an electric heater, a old table with some chairs and a radio. Though not plentiful I was thankful for these basic necessities as hope began to return, (along with some warmth and feeling in my frozen limbs).

Carefully propping Yukinoshita on the floor against the wall (at her request), I quickly set about turning on the small electric heater. Though working correctly the power output was intentionally set very low in order to preserve electricity and prevent fires; Thank God I remembered to bring a blanket...Hmm so it's true what they say, life-threatening situations can turn you into a religous idealist!

"Hikigaya-Kun...Thank you..." Shaking my head towards Yukinoshita, I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"You don't need to thank me...I was just doing what you asked." Yukinoshita gazed towards me, a puzzled expression set across her face.

"What I asked...?"

"That day in the amusement park...You asked me to save you one day...So I did." Yukinoshita brightly smiled and giggled to herself, covering her mouth politely as she did.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind Hikigaya-Kun...Nevertheless what shall we do now? Everyone will be worried and we need to communicate our current condition and whereabouts."

Yukinoshita was right, our first priority had to be to try to contact the others as well as getting help for ourselves. Checking my phone was a pointless task, getting a signal in this storm would require some sort of super receiver...Or a homing pigeon...Or a magical Elf...Yeah let's just say I'm not getting any signal. Lost in my own pointless thoughts the sight of Yukinoshita quietly sobbing whilst holding her ankle quickly shunted me back to reality as I remembered the medical kit in my bag.

"Yukinoshita...I brought a med-kit with me so I can bandage up your leg and it will hopefully relieve some of the pain." Rummaging through my bag I removed the med-kit and the blanket and walked hesitantly over towards a weary-looking Yukinoshita as she narrowed her gaze towards me.

"OK Hikigaya-Kun...But please be gentle I'm not one of your typically delusional and extremely vulgar friends."

"Hey Zaimokuza is not delu...Well actually your probably right about that but still..."

"But still?" Yukinoshita glared at me as I shamefully looked away; Being alone in the snow for God knows how long and spraining her ankle clearly hadn't affected her self-righteous attitude. Sighing despairingly Yukinoshita tugged on my shirt as she motioned towards her rolled up trouser-leg.

Carefully spraying a small amount of the muscle freeze-spray onto her leg before tightly wrapping the bandage and closing it with a safety pin, I proceeded to take a step back to admire my work.

"You did a pretty good job Hikigaya-Kun...I'm impressed."

"Yeah who knew my refined loner-abilities stemming from years of playing alone and injuring myself with nobody around to help, would procure such useful medical techniques."

"Hikigaya-Kun...Learn to take a complement without reminiscing about your previous tediously depressing shenanigans."

"Yes Ma'am." Yukinoshita rolled her eyes towards me, however her softer features and the nagging hint of a smile pursing across her lips failed to hide her enjoyment regarding our little exchange.

Hiding my wry smile from Yukinoshita's prying eyes as I quickly turned my attention towards the radio; Our luck finally seemed to be improving as I was connected directly to the rangers station who assured us he would contact Hiratsuka-Sensei and for the two of us to remain inside until they could rescue us. Breathing a deep sigh of relief I turned around to find Yukinoshita with her arm invitingly outstretched towards me as she sat comfortably under my blanket.

"Hikigaya-Kun...Will you...Would you perhaps...Come and sit with me?" Yukinoshita's cheeks were ablaze in embarrassment as her outstretched arm began nervously trembling.  
Suddenly I remembered the fateful promise I made towards Hiratsuka-Sensei as the scene vividly replayed in my mind:

 _["Hikigaya...Please don't let me down."  
"I won't...I promise."]  
_  
What outcome did I truly wish for? What was I so categorically afraid of? All my dreams and more importantly my past experiences in Sobu high would be for nought if my indecisive self-preservationist attitude persevered over my desire for something truly genuine...No...I couldn't...I wouldn't allow...Ending with nothing is not an option I'm willing to accept!

Swallowing my reservations as I graciously intertwined my fingers between Yukino's and proceeded to sit closely beside her under the blanket.

"We need to preserve body-heat Hikigaya-Kun...The electric heater isn't enough to stay warm."

"Yeah...How should we do that exactly?"

"Perhaps...We should...Huddle together."

Our motions felt almost predetermined as if we were merely pawns acting out a scene with no ability for ad-libbing or leeway for change. Huddling close together as Yukinoshita tenderly placed her head on my shoulder and I simultaneously wrapped my arm around her waist, our expected anxieties never appeared. Instead as our hands remained tightly wrapped around one another; Our breathing became almost synchronised as the familiar and reassuring warmth emanating from Yukinoshita resonated across my body, penetrating deep into my very soul.

"Hikigaya-Kun...What shall we do now?" Yukinoshita turned her head towards me as she gazed deeply into my eyes; The bright blue tinge of her eyes reminded me of a vast ocean, beautiful and all encompassing yet eternally unknown and wildly unforgiving.

"I guess we should just wait for the rangers..." Yukinoshita rolled her eyes whilst her lips began to purse a smile, almost contemplating my typically naïve response.

"That's not what I meant...I meant what should we do about us?"

"I'm not exactly familiar with the social etiquette...Get married I guess?" Yukinoshita burst out laughing before noticing my confused expression, politely covering her mouth in an attempt to hide her wide grin.

"Oh...You were serious? Hikigaya-Kun...I do like you...I love you in-fact...However we're far too young to be eloping and I still have ambitions I wish to pursue...Unfortunately those ambitions reside away from Chiba."

 _My wish was for something truly genuine and Yukinoshita had reciprocated in kind; However perhaps only occasionally, a tiny hint of ignorance could save a wealth of heartache._ Upon Seeing my forlorn expression Yukinoshita quickly let go of my hand and gave me a playful little shove.

"Hikigaya-Kun that ridiculous expression does not befit a special someone whom I've just confessed towards...Personal success is as important to me as social relationships and I expect you of all people to understand that." Yukino was right; Regardless of the expectations placed upon her by her family, her own ambition and drive towards success moulded her into the incredible individual sat besides me today. The hint of a smile began to form across my lips as I gazed affectionately towards Yukinoshita:

"So what would you have me do Yukinoshita?"

"Tell me...Tell me...Tell me you love me!" Yukinoshita's cheeks suddenly went a very bright shade of red as she turned her face away from me, her shoulders haunching with irritation upon hearing my giggle.

"I've loved you for a very long time Yukinoshita." Yukino's nervous breathing became the only audible sound as she slowly turned back around.

"Hikigaya-Kun...You really mean that?" Yukino's words came out in a whisper as she once again gazed deeply into my eyes. I didn't speak, as testosterone and adrenaline began to flood through my veins I merely nodded my head in quiet agreement. Yukinoshita tightly held my hand, inching closer as she spoke:

"Then...Show me." My heart began to race and my breathing became unsteady as Yukino closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the side, her warm breath exciting my every sense as her moist lips finally wrapped around mine. Sliding my free arm around Yukino's waist, I carefully positioned her above me as I laid down beneath her.

"Oww!" Yukinoshita suddenly winced whilst moving her hand towards her ankle.

"Sorry I didn't mean to..." However I didn't have a chance to finish as Yukino quickly placed her finger on my lips whilst narrowing her eyes towards me.

"Hikigaya-Kun could you just try to read the mood for once?" Rolling her eyes exaggeratedly towards me, Yukino's expression softened as she stared hesitantly down towards my chest.

"Hikigaya-Kun...I'd like you to promise me one thing."

"Of course...What is it?" Yukino sighed deeply, her lips quivering as she nervously spoke:

"I want to be with you...But I want you to wait until it's right for both of us...However long it takes...Can you promise me that?"

 _"Understanding"_ is that what relationships boil down to? Yukinoshita wanted me to understand the variations in her desires and ambitions, however her question wasn't purely selfish rather she understood my own desire for success and more importantly my requirement for maturity. I wasn't ready for marriage that was a given; However one day _I would be_ and therefore as I leaned forward to taste her lips once more (and not for the final time tonight), I answered unwavering, without lies and without deceit, an answer that was truly genuine:

 _ **"I'll wait...No matter what circumstances or situations try to pull us apart...Even if I have to wait until the end of time, I'll do whatever it takes...I promise."**_


	5. Short Side Story - My Dearest Komachi

**My Dearest Komachi**

"Oniiiiiiiiiiiii-Channnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Wearily opening my eyes, the blurred image of my easily recognisable and extremely cute imouto, (Komachi) was sat comfortably perched up-on my legs; Well there are definitely worse ways to be woken up eh?

"Komachi your becoming light as a feather...You need to start eating more like your strong Onii-Chan!"

"Pudgy Onii-Chan more like." Komachi exaggeratedly rolled her eyes before giving me a playful little tug on the cheek as she jumped onto the floor. Warmly dressed in her signature green tracksuit (with messy hair to match), I made sure to mentally note the need to have her buy some new clothes!

Whilst I remained entranced in my own little world, Komachi had marched over to the window, staring intently at whatever pretty little thing had caught my bird-brained little sister's eye this time.

"Onii-Chan...How about you take out the most beautiful little sister in aaallll of Chiba for a date today? I'll get changed into something cute and you can make breakfast." Komachi giggled as she quickly sauntered out of my room, not allowing any time for a reply.

Sighing I walked towards my wardrobe but suddenly tripped, looking down I see Komachi's phone laying precariously on the floor.

"KOMACHI YOU LEFT YOUR PHONE HERE AGAIN!" Komachi didn't reply...That airhead sister of mine must be in the shower, seriously that girl has literally zero organisational skills or comprehension for how to look after her belongings.  
Come to think of it I can't remember seeing Komachi with her phone today, nor can I understand why the battery seems completely flat...Well this is Komachi we're talking about, she has the unerring ability to make the impossible possible; Sadly she's unable to apply that ability to anything useful! Hanging my head in despair, I threw the phone on the bed and trudged decadently towards the shower.

* * *

The distinct variations between persons who define themselves as either the male or female variety can be seen by the differences between myself and Komachi. Whereas I quickly showered, procured a delicious breakfast and satiated my hunger, Komachi was still getting ready! Finally prancing into the room wearing a frilly aqua blue and yellow striped summer dress, Komachi provided me with a little twirl showing off the fruits of her labour.

"Komachi...You trying to win an award for the longest time taken in history to get changed?

"Onii-Chan...Someone like you can never understand the hardships of women."  
"I find it difficult to argue with you on that...Hurry up and eat Komachi I preferably want to leave before I'm declared socially senile."  
"Bit late for that Onii-Chan...Let's go I'm not hungry anyway." Wrapping her arm playfully in mine, Komachi smiled her typically gorgeous smile as she pranced joyfully besides me towards the Chiba Arcade.

The Chiba Arcade isn't particularly glamorous when compared to Tokyo's monstrous gaming centres. You could describe the building as quaint and homely, words generally not associated with arcades (which sort of makes my point). However mostly due to lack of a better alternative; The arcade was always bustling with youngsters, their overworked and stressed parents deeply appreciative for the momentary relief away from their children.

Cautiously walking between the underwhelming arcade games, (poised to claim any available machine at a moments notice), I paused momentarily wondering where my dearest bird-brained sister had run off to this time. Sighing I carefully scanned the area and sure enough Komachi stood wide-eyed in front of one of the impossible-to-win crane games, engrossed to unquantifiable levels at the cheap prizes situated behind the glass.  
However all of a sudden two very small children hurriedly pushed past Komachi seemingly taking no notice of her presence whatsoever, grabbing the crane controllers as she fell painfully towards the floor.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shouting in the direction of the children as I bolted towards Komachi, I immediately realised my mistake as the small boys reclined in terror and ran in the opposite direction. Komachi angrily narrowed her eyes towards me, slapping away my hand as I sheepishly offered to help her to her feet.

"Feeling better now you scared the life out of two kids Baka-Hachiman?"  
"I was worried about you...I...I should go apologise..."  
"Yes you should!" Dejectedly trudging over towards the young boys as they stood huddled in the corner, I graciously offered to buy the two youngsters some delicious chocolate ice-cream (along with my sincerest apologies) as the two boys happily accepted.

Sighing as I ambled back towards my relatively impressed imouto, the sight of two familiar and extremely gorgeous girls forced me to stop dead in my tracks.

"Hikki..."  
"Hikigaya-Kun...Good afternoon." Yuigahama and Yukinoshita were currently sat drinking smoothies at a table as they motioned for me to join them. Graciously taking my seat opposite the girls I couldn't help but notice the constant nervous glances being shared between them.

"Am I interrupting something?" The Service-Club in school had been temporarily closed due to (unforeseen circumstances) and therefore any meetings between the three of us had dissolved towards non-existent, however the awkward tension in the air went above and beyond infrequent association as the girls simultaneously shook their heads towards me.

"Hikigaya-Kun...How's your head?" Tilting my head towards the side as I stared inquisitively towards Yukinoshita; I slowly raised my hand towards the area she pointed out, yelping as a sharp searing pain suddenly surged through my body upon touching a band-aid hidden behind my long hair. What the hell was that pain? Why hadn't I noticed the band-aid till now? And why is everyone being so cautious and secretive around me?

"Hikki...You promised you'd come with us tonight didn't you?" Yuigahama's crimson-red cheeks highlighted her embarrassment as she stared towards the table.

"Tonight? I...I don't understand...I promised I'd come out with you guys tonight?" Yukinoshita suddenly stood up, hurriedly placing her hand upon Yuigahama's shoulder as she beckoned for her to follow.

"Hikigaya-Kun...We have to quickly go and get ready, please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything and hopefully we'll see you soon."

"Bye Hikki..." Yukinoshita and Yuigahama both nervously waved as they departed, leaving me sat alone head-in-hands on the table wondering as to what the hell just happened.

"Onii-Chan...I think it's time to go home." Komachi's words sounded lifeless and hollow as she made her solemn presence known from the table situated besides me.

"Komachi...Why didn't you at least come and say hello to Yuigahama and Yukinoshita?" Komachi didn't reply, simply shaking her head as I spoke. Angrily grabbing my shirt she motioned for me to follow as we walked silently towards the exit.

Our house loomed a few steps away as Komachi suddenly stopped. "Onii-Chan...You promised me...You promised me you'd come tonight!" Komachi's usual cute features had become fiercely unrecognisable, replaced with a menacingly dark scowl as she stared irate towards the floor.

"First the girls and now you...I have no idea what the hell you people are talking about!" Komachi suddenly snapped shoving me hard on my chest, leaving me in a crumpled heap sprawled out across the floor.

"Komachi...What...What the hell are you doing? What's gotten into everyone...Komachi?" Still on the floor my words quickly hushed towards that of a whisper as I noticed the tears streaming profusely down Komachi's bright-red cheeks.

"Onii-Chan...If you don't come tonight I'll no longer consider you my precious brother...Baka." With those final emphatic word still reverberating in my mind, Komachi poignantly turned on her heels and hurried towards the house. Closing my eyes and clenching my bruised hands I tried remembering the promise I made but to no avail, the secret behind the incomprehensible events of today refused to reveal itself.

The lack of compassion behind Komach's actions left me deeply perturbed as I arrived at my doorstep. Slowly reaching out towards the handle and giving it a firm push, to my surprise the door refused to open. Komachi locked the door knowing I was out here? Was she that annoyed at me? Shaking my head I clumsily fumbled around in my pocket for my keys before unlocking the door.

"Hey Onii-Chan... I'm really sorry about pushing you I didn't mean to...By the way how do I look?"

I entered the room to find Komachi stood leaning against the chair, sheepishly avoiding my gaze from embarrassment. Effortlessly dressed in a gorgeous flowing lilac dress with a matching corsage around her wrist, her silky smooth hair and make-up was done to absolute perfection.

"You...You look...You look almost angelic." Komachi looked up, her twinkling gaze met mine as her luminous smile returned.

"Thanks Onii-Chan...I'm expecting you to look your absolute best for our date so people don't think I'm dating a beast!" Komachi stood beside me, tenderly kissing me on my cheek before silently walking to her room. Momentarily collecting my thoughts, I raised my hand towards my glowing red cheeks, my slowly pursing smile a poignant reflection of my happiness.

* * *

Wearing my immaculately maintained black suit with white shirt and black tie to match, I once again found myself walking arm-in-arm with possibly the universe's most amazing imouto. Komachi was in a jovial mood, reminiscing about hilarious past situations whilst also conjuring up incredible future situations. Completely captivated in her amazing story-telling, both the time we spent walking (as well as the direction) were completely lost on me.

"Hikki! Oh my gosh I'm so glad you came and you look amazing in your suit!"

"You look much better than earlier Hikigaya-Kun and like Yuigahama said It's good you decided to come." Yukinoshita and Yuigahama stood impeccably dressed in all black attire, there forced smiles failing to hide the solemn tension hanging wistfully in the air.

Suddenly a sinister feeling of dread began to envelop my soul causing my hands to tremble uncontrollably, furthermore Komachi was nowhere to be seen.

"How come everyone looks so sad?...Hey did anyone see where Komachi went? What...What's going on?" Yuigahama and Yukinoshita worriedly stood by my side as I kneeled over and began taking deep breaths in a desperate attempt to prevent myself from hyperventilating.  
As my breathing relaxed the light reflecting off something on the floor caught my eye, a familiar looking necklace was carefully draped over some roses and placed besides...A gravestone?

" _Here lies our dearest Komachi Hikigaya,_

 _Loving daughter and sister,_

 _Stolen from the world too soon,_

 _Her infectious smile will never be forgotten,_

 _March 3rd 2003 - April 12th 2017."_

Re-reading the inscription over and over again, the words jumbled together becoming completely meaningless. Slamming my hands to the floor in despair as tears freely flowed down my cheeks towards the soft earth below, faint memories of that fateful night began to return. The blinding light of an oncoming car, resounding cries of anguish and a searing uncontrollable pain all began carefully piecing together forming a hideous jigsaw puzzle in my mind.

The sign's were ever present yet I chose to wilfully ignore them: Komachi's phone battery being completely flat, the boys pushing past Komachi as if she wasn't there, the door being locked, nobody else acknowledging her presence. My mind created mental blocks in order to subtly hide my failures as a brother and as a human, my sole responsibility was to protect my only sister and I FAILED!

The beating of my heart reached a fever-pitch as the sound reverberated unforgivingly in my ears. Suddenly feeling dizzy and unsteady; I hopelessly reached out for anything as the nausea quickly set in, however the ending felt a mere inevitability as the voices around me meshed together and everything became a blur as my surroundings eventually faded to black.

* * *

"Baka Baka Onii-Chan" Wearily opening my eyes as my vision begins to clear, Komachi stands beside me pitifully shaking her head whilst still clothed in her flowingly beautiful lilac dress. Painfully lifting my head from the floor I realise there's nothing else around except for a pure glowing white light.

"Did I die?"

"No your not dead just stupid...Your still lying unconscious whilst Yuigahama-Senpai and Yukino-Senpai are calling for help."

"Komachi are you real?" Komachi graciously lowered her arm towards me as I gratefully accepted, lifting me up off the floor and narrowing her gaze before bursting into laughter.

"Of course I'm real Baka Onii-Chan...I'm so glad you finally came to see me...It means more than anything in the world." Staring towards my glowing sister, the evidence of my sadness began flowing uncontrollably down my cheeks as I choked through my words:

"Komachi I miss you...I miss you more then anything! Why did you have to leave me?" Komachi wrapped her arms lovingly around my shoulders; Hugging me tight as the sadness and loneliness lingering in the deepest enclaves of my soul released, causing me to weep for what felt an eternity.

"Onii-Chan...I'll always be with you no matter what...OOHHH that scored a lot of points in my book!" Komachi giggled as the hint of a smiled returned to my lips. Cautiously taking a few steps away from me Komachi's demeanour suddenly became more serious as she gazed deep into my eyes.

"Onii-Chan I...I can't stay for much longer...You'll never be alone with my 2 favourite Senpai's always watching out for you...However I want you to promise me one thing." Komachi's words were unbearably finite penetrating deep within me. Resoundingly nodding my head towards my dear sisters final words, my response barely escaped in a whisper:

"Anything for you Komachi...What should I do?"

"Please...Please don't cry any-more...I know you blame yourself but this wasn't your fault...I honestly can't bear to see you hurting so much."

" _I promise."_

Komachi happily provided me with her signature cute wave as she walked towards the increasingly dazzling light. I knew deep down that would be the last time I'd ever see Komachi, however I promised with every fibre of my being for as long as I live she would never be forgotten.

 **Epilogue – April 12th 2029**

"Jin-Chan remember to be as quiet as possible when we go inside...We need to do our best to trouble Mum as little as possible OK?"

"Yes Otou-San." Proudly holding onto my 4 year old's tiny hand as we hurried through the maternity ward, my racing heart began pounding away in my ears as we arrived at the door marked [Hikigaya].

Taking a deep breath and momentarily composing myself; I carefully pushed open the door and walked inside, ushering Jin-Chan to quietly sit on the chair as I stood beside my beautiful yet extremely exhausted peachy-orange haired wife currently sprawled across the bed in her striking blue gown.

"Hikki you made it...Is Jin-Chan OK?"

"He's fine...Worry less about us and more about yourself my dearest." Yuigahama giggled between taking deep breaths as she lovingly held onto my hand.

"Hikki...Did you see her? She's asleep in the cot beside me." Jin-Chan suddenly rushed over and gazed wide-eyed into the cot as I motioned for him to be careful. Tenderly placing my arms around the newborn girl I lifted her into a warm embrace, momentarily cradling her before passing her to Yuigahama as she slowly sat upright on her bed.

"Hikki...What should we call her?"

My response was completely autonomous, without any requirement for thought nor a moments hesitation. Smiling brightly to myself, a single tear dripped down my cheek as I realised I had finally fulfilled my promise to her on this exact day 12 years ago.

"Komachi." Yuigahama unable to contain her happiness lovingly kissed me on the lips, her warmth and familiar scent entrancing my being completely. Moving slightly back as she gazed deeply into my eyes, the words escaped her lips which I feared were lost to time itself:

 _"My Dearest Komachi"_


End file.
